


Mobs and miners

by talbron



Series: Mobs and miners series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mobtalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talbron/pseuds/talbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first real fanfic, I hope you all like it if it gets enough popularity then I will post weekly, critique it as you see fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meeting in the woods

It was a normal day for Drake, at least that's how it started. He was walking back to the clearing where he lived with his two friends: Talon and John, after a successful mining trip into the caves that riddled the underground of the blocky land called Overworld. His backpack was filled with stacks of iron and gold ore, a few pouches of redstone, some lapis lazuli, a single diamond, and a few iron ingots and iron horse armor for his horse. His mind was full of thoughts of dinner with his friends and working on his latest projects in his workshop made him smile to himself as he walked. The Sun was just above the treeline when he heard a sound: "vrrrp". It was the sound of an Enderman, a towering, black as night creature with glowing purple eyes and a purple aura around them using its ability to teleport. Drake immediately lowered his eyes to the ground since looking an enderman in its eyes will cause it to go into a frenzy of rage and attack. He heard the sound again, this time a lot closer, which meant it was right behind him. He slowly pulled Ice Bringer, his enchanted diamond sword out of its sheathe. He would stop in place and deliver a clean slash to the throat: instant death. "oh well, I thought I could make it back without having to kill it, but I guess I have no choice. I could use more ender pearls." Drake thought grimly as he executed his plan. He stopped abruptly and spun in place, swinging his sword toward the enderman's neck. He stopped mid-swing when he heard the shriek of a girl from right where he was swinging. He looked up to see an extremely pretty girl where he thought an enderman was.


	2. the strange teleporting girl and the extremely hungry girl

The girl was right where Drake had assumed an enderman was. The girl was obviously frightened at having a sword swung at her so Drake hurriedly put his sword away and raised his hands in front of him.  
"Sorry about that, I thought there was an enderman behind me." He smiles sheepishly and waits for her response. She doesn't say anything but still looks completely terrified.  
As Drake waited for her response, he noticed how pretty she really was.She had a very tall and slender form, her height made her a good two feet taller than Drake and he was the tallest out of his friends. She wore a black beanie with purple rectangular eyes that, in the light of the dying Sun looked like they were glowing on top of reddish-brown that seemed to have a purple tint to it that framed a slender, pale face with deep purple eyes. She wore a high-collared, black sweater that hid the bottom of her chin and a skirt the same shade of black as her sweater. Stockings of the same color covered her shapely legs and went into high-heeled boots that seemed to be made for travel.  
After he noticed all this, he noticed that the girl still hadn't responded to his words "Hey are you o-" He was cut off a piercing shriek that came from the girl and a flash of purple. When the flash faded the girl was gone with no trace she was ever there.   
Drake shook his head "Jeez, I mush be even more tired than I originally thought." He turned back towards the direction of home and sighed "Maybe I need to stop staying up so late in the workshop."

By the time Drake got to the outskirts of the clearing the Sun had set and the lamps inside the clearing had activated. Looking around, he could already see mobs coming out of hiding and beginning to roam the forest. On the far side of the clearing he could hear Talon's gruff voice and John's meek voice calling his name. Since it was after sunset they were worried he got lost in the caves or killed by some mob. He hurried into the light of the lamps and was about to call out when he was tackled from behind. Reacting purely on instinct, he spun as he fell to face his attacker and so the he would land on his back. His attacker turned out to be a young girl about 13 in a pair of ragged jeans and turquoise hoodie.   
She had a hunger in her eyes that suggested that she hadn't eaten for several days and she started shaking him vigorously " Do you have any food?"  
Drake franticly nodded and the girl stopped shaking him. He sat up. "you know you didn't have to tackle me" He rubbed his back which was a tiny bit sore from the fall.  
"S-sorry I just lost all sense of control when I saw an actual person" She holds out a hand and smiles slightly. "I'm Yaebi, by the way."  
Drake was about to respond when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Oi, you ok Drake? We heard a yell from over here." that was Talon, his black attire was like a void of darkness in the lamplight as he pointed an iron sword at Yaebi. "And whaddaya think you're gonna gain from attackin our friend, huh?"   
Drake moves in front of Talon's sword. "Dude, stand down, she's just hungry and lost." He turns to John, who had remained silent the whole time due t?'o the fact he was surprised at seeing another person there and was busy hiding his face in the black scarf he had with him no matter what." Have you cooked dinner yet?"  
John nods but Talon pulls Drake to the side "what're ya thinking? you gonna let another stranger stay after the last one turned out to be a thief?"  
Drake looked Talon in the eyes. " yes, she's different. look at her, she can barely stand."  
Talon sighs and looks at the sky. " fine, but she's staying at your place and you have to lock the door when she goes to bed." He puts his sword in the sheathe sewn into the back of his black leather jacket and walks over to the girl. "look, sorry for pointing a sword at ya, can't be too cautious, right? Anyway I'm Talon, the person you just used as a punching bag, and not a very good one, is Drake and, the boy tryin to make himself shrink is John."  
Yaebi unsteadily stands up. "It's nice to meet you all." Her stomach growls loudly. "But can we get food now?"  
Drake and Talon laugh and John manages a small giggle before Drake looks at her. " sure." he turns to John. "What's on the menu tonight, master chef?"  
John looks at Drake and pulls the scarf tighter to his face. "I-I've told you, don't call me that, and it's steak with carrots glazed with sugar and baked potatoes."  
Yaebi's mouth begins to water and Talon grins. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's head to the Pavilion!" He turns to an open air, stone brick patio with brick columns and cobblestone roof and starts walking towards it. no one says much on the way there but the mood lightens considerably when everyone gets to the Pavilion and John starts serving food.  
The conversation goes through several topics like what did Drake encounter in the caves today" there wasn't as many mobs as normal so it was quite peaceful."  
Yaebi didn't join in the talk but stuffed her face, going back for seconds and even thirds. John was happy that someone loved his cooking as much as her. when everyone was done Talon got a cup of coffee and propped his feet on the table, John was starting to clean up the dishes and Yaebi was resting her head on the table. Drake poked her shoulder and when she looked up at him asked, "You want to head on to sleep, you can use the guest room at my house, but I have to lock the door when you go to sleep. It was part of the deal to let you stay."  
Yaebi nods. "It's no problem and yeah I'm beat."  
"follow me." Drake stands and starts heading out of the Pavilion towards his house.  
Yaebi follows and Talon raises his hand into the air. " night, see ya tomorrow." Drake raises a hand in acknowledgment but is too tired to say anything.  
They reach his house and he leads Yaebi to the guest bedroom. "Here it is, you going to sleep now?"  
She nods, "yeah." she walks into the room and lays down on the bed.  
"Night." Drake shuts the door and locks it as quietly as he can before heading to his room and flopping onto the bed. "jeez, today was tiring." and with that, sleep took him.


End file.
